


Abide with you 6

by kaiyo11



Category: Pegasus - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Msturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyo11/pseuds/kaiyo11
Summary: 基本等于没有的肉渣





	Abide with you 6

6

  


“洪阔学长，你为什么总是盯着我？”

  


被林臻东壁咚的洪阔看着越逼越近的林臻东的脸，心跳得越来越快，简直要飞出嗓子眼去了！他此刻只想逃跑，但是偏生被林臻东紧紧地圈着，避无可避。

  


“你的脸好红啊！这反应，你是喜欢我吧？”

“你……你别自作多情了！我才没有……”狡辩的言辞尚不及说完，林臻东便霸道地咬住洪阔丰满的嘴唇，蛮横地攻城略地，弄得洪阔几乎喘不过气来，让他僵硬的身子再无放抗之力，瘫软在林臻东的怀里。

“你看看，这就是所谓的‘嘴上说不要，身体却很诚实’吧。”林臻东不由分说地抓住洪阔已经起了反应的那物，让洪阔不由地倒吸了一口气。

“林臻东，你这个流氓……”洪阔又是羞愧又是渴望，恨不得就在林臻东的手中抽动起来。

“流氓就流氓。能让我的洪阔学长舒服就好。”林臻东边说边极富技巧地套弄起洪小阔，让洪阔从内到外都乱得一塌糊涂。

终于，在高 潮来临的一刻，洪阔忍不住在林臻东的耳边无声地喊出那句：“臻东，我喜欢你！”

事毕，洪阔边闭着眼享受高 潮的余韵，边伸手扯过床头的纸巾快速地擦拭手中和下身的黏腻，在寂静地夜中，方才梦中的旖旎消失殆尽，只余下满室的空虚，洪阔气恼地将纸巾砸出去，借此宣泄心中的苦闷。

早在跟前一任女朋友交往的时候洪阔就发现了自己的性 取向。他当时果断地跟对方分了手。不是因为惊惶，只是不想害了对方。他并不恐惧自己的性取向，只是在坦然接受后，很长一段时间都没有刻意去找男朋友，反而是放平心态，等待那个Mr. Right。

  


他没想过自己会喜欢上林臻东，刚开始接触的时候，他甚至很不喜欢这个人前光鲜亮丽，人后邋邋遢遢的富二代。那么究竟是什么时候对林臻东心动的？洪阔不清楚。是在林臻东顶着训练后的疲惫仍坚持把落下的功课补上时那种毅力？是在谈论到梦想时那种笃定？还是在比赛结束面对优异的成绩时并不自满的那种成熟气度？洪阔的脑海里充满了林臻东的点点滴滴，每一个片段都是那么地耀眼。让他清楚地意识到他已经为林臻东沦陷了。只是，他的感情是不会得到回应的。

  


就像林臻东说的，他的婚姻注定是为了家族的发展而存在的。他的家族不会允许他找一个普通人家出身的对象，更不可能让他找个同性对象。更何况，现在那个适合他的女生已经出现了。就是上次晚宴上跟他一起的那个女生，国内近几年势头正劲的新兴企业——利达科技集团老板的掌上明珠邵可馨。她目前也在英国读书，虽然和他们不在同一个城市，但是几乎每周都会过来跟林臻东约会，相信再过不久就会传出二人订婚的消息了。

  


或许，他该是搬走的时候了。等天亮就跟林臻东说这事吧。洪阔郁闷地想着，然后又迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。


End file.
